


Dean's Lucky Night

by Alicethrutheburrows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Dean's lucky night, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, That moment you fall in love, The first I love you's, Whiskey Kisses, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethrutheburrows/pseuds/Alicethrutheburrows
Summary: This drabble was written for the spncoldesthits challenge. I chose to do Saint Patrick's Day. May we all be lucky enough to find love. XOXO, Alice
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 32
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Dean's Lucky Night

It’s Saint Patrick’s Day. Green beads. Whiskey Kisses. Dean’s at a bar dancing with a dark-haired, blue-eyed boy with an angel name—Castiel. He’s stunning even with the two fake glittery four-leaf clover tattoos on both cheeks. 

Dean kisses him again because he can. Cas’ stubble feels good against his skin. 

Pulling back, Dean experiences a cosmic realization—Cas is the one. They’ve been together six months now, they’ve had ups and downs but seeing Cas’ half hood-eyes and chapped lips leaning in for more, Dean’s sure. He’s in love.

“I love you,” Dean whispers.

“I love you too.”


End file.
